villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Peter Griffin
Peter Griffin is the main protagonist of the FOX animated comedy series Family Guy; however, he is not as nice a character as some may imagine - in fact throughout the course of the series, Peter has caused much misery for those around himself: often this is due to stupidity but there have been times when Peter has deliberately caused harm or misfortune on others to better himself, which only backfires, leaving Peter the raw end of the deal (see below). Peter is not alone in this respect as he is shown to have an "evil" brother known as Thaddeus Griffin, suggesting antagonism runs in his family, that explains about his son, Stewie (though in fairness, Peter does have some moments of being a caring individual, though they are rare). His great uncle was Adolf Hitler's brother so he has Nazism in him as well. Villainous acts *Probably his most villainous act was in "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing"; his attempt to get a promotion at work by blowing up a billboard advertising a rival brewery. Unfortunately, he had placed the explosives in the wrong building, which just so happened to be a children's hospital. When Peter had his boss, Angela, look out the window to watch the billboard explode, he had caused the destruction of the hospital instead. By the end of the episode, when Peter had passed the third grade and was eligible for a promotion (so he can use the Executive Bathroom), Angela refused to give it to him. Her reason was that nobody had forgotten the burning of the children's hospital, which had resulted in fourteen deaths. The FBI had eventually learned that it was Peter, but he was only sentenced to seven days in prison. *Peter constantly abuses his teenage daughter Meg, whether talking down to her, farting in her face, beating her up, telling her to shut up, nearly drowning her, and, in a cutaway gag from "Peter's Daughter", shoots her simply because she says, "Hi Dad." **In "The Story on Page One", he even went to Meg's school to create a false story that Luke Perry was gay and burned Meg's story about Mayor Adam West. **There's even some occasion where Peter even forgets Meg. In "Screwed the Pooch", Peter and Brian bring up a man named Stan Thompson who they claim is Meg's real father. **Occasionally seen in cutaway gags of trying to abandon Meg. *Another person that Peter abuses is his wife Lois. He sometimes shows little to no respect towards her. He would sometimes ignore her, and would make her do several things against her will. **One example is in "Baby, You Knock Me Out" when Peter and his friend are attending a woman's boxing match on his birthday. After watching the match, and the announcer asked if any woman wanted to fight the champ, Peter forced Lois to enter the ring and fight. After witnessing Lois beating the champ, he then forces her to enter into more boxing matches, so he can get rich. **In "The Courtship of Stewie's Father", Peter was beginning to bond with Stewie; both he and Stewie were pulling deadly pranks on Lois (such as smashing a glass jar of pickles on Lois' head, spraying Lois with a gardening hose while she's going to the bathroom, which caused to to fall down the stairs, and pushing her unconcious body into a lake, nearly drowning her), **In "Dammit Janet", he convinces Lois to keep a flight attendant job which she hates due to uptight passengers only because he gets free plane flights. **Peter once wrote hate letters to his family, though on that occasion, he did not realize what he was doing was wrong. **In "Death Lives", Peter was attended a golf game during their anniversary, but to prevent Lois from knowing, he set up a fake anniversary scavenger hunt so he can play a game a golf with his friends. This one moment nearly ruined their marriage, but with the help from Death, Peter managed to save their marriage. **In "Family Goy", he attempts to shoot her while imitating Amon Goeth when he learns she is Jewish. **He crosses the Moral Event Horizon in "Brian Griffin's House of Payne" when he threw an unconscious Stewie with heavily infected head wounds underneath Lois' car so she would run him over, after weeks of no medical treatment, just so she wouldn't ask how Stewie got hurt. *Peter also abuses his teenage son Chris as well: **In "If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin'", Peter pretended that Chris was dying so he could save a cancelled TV show, and after being confronted by the city, claimed he cured Chris, causing everyone to call him God, which arouses the anger of the real God who plagues the Griffin House. Peter would have crossed the Moral Event Horizon if he plead forgiveness. **Peter also unintentionally made Chris lose his girlfriend by giving him bad advice on how to date a girl and how to act around her. **In "And the Weiner Is...", Peter always thought that he's better that Chris in every way, but when he found out that Chris had a bigger "junk" that he did, Peter got jealous and tried to prove that he has the bigger "junk," and even unintentionally tells Lois that Chris' "junk" was the reason why he's trying to become the bigger man. **In "He's Too Sexy for His Fat", Peter and Chris try to lose weight and find out about liposuction. Chris refused to take the procedure, but Peter takes liposuction to make himself skinnier. At first he was still interacting, and helping his son lose weight, but when he used the liposuction to add some muscle, he began to forget Chris several times, especially when Peter joined the Handsome Guys Clubs. **In "Hannah Banana", Peter attempted to ruin Chris' life by disguising as Chris and saying that he's gay, all because the Evil Monkey was more of a father figure toward Chris than Peter is. Chris retaliates by luring Peter into a log trap using a hat as bait. Of course Peter falls for the trick, causing Chris to cut the rope restraining the logs which brutally smashes Peter's face. ***In that same episode, before they found out the Evil Monkey was real, both Peter and Quagmire placed Chris' fingers into a bowl of water, causing Chris to urinate in his pants. *In "Petarded", Peter found out he was mentally retarded, and also found out that no charges would be held against him if he did anything wrong, he decided to take advantage of the situation. He went into the ladies' room and kick the doors while women were going onto the bathroom and destroyed some of Lois' plates after he finished dinner. When he went to a fast food resturant, he grabbed a fryillator and burned Lois. **And because there was no mentally sane adult, Meg, Chris, and Stewie had to live at Cleveland's house. So Peter put seven prostitutes into Cleveland's house so he can get his kids back, only to be put on trial for custody of his kids which he loses. * In "Jerome Is the New Black", Peter is angry in finding out that Lois slept with Jerome, Cleveland's replacement; he flies into a jealous rage and spends the rest on the evening drinking. Stopping by Jerome's house, Peter throws his bottle through a window and hits a lamp, accidentally causing a fire which burns the house down. * In "420", Quagmire gets a cat, Peter, Joe, Cleveland, and Brian sneak into his house while he is out and decide to shave his cat as a prank. But Peter kills the cat with a straight razor (this was an accident, but he is unconcerned about it) and he adds further insult by stealing Quagmire's beer afterwards. *In "April in Quahog", Peter's comment seconds before the supposed "end of the world", expressing shame and disgust for his children ("I just hate being around the kids"), uttered deliberately in thinking that he will have no price to pay. How sadly mistaken he is once the "April Fools Day" hoax passes without incident ... and even Peter's heartfelt apology is fruitless — Meg, Chris and Stewie are still very mad at their father. In the end, he buys back their love with an Xbox 360. * In "No Meals on Wheels", the Griffin family run a restaurant, but Peter refuses to allow Joe and his other cop friends in because they are "gross cripples", to which they respond by forming themselves into a giant robot which attacks/destroys the restaurant which falls on Peter, breaking his legs. * In "Stew-Roids", he put Stewie on steroids after Stewie was beaten up by Susie Swanson. * In "The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou", when he finds out that Chris is being bullied by a teenager named Kyle, he decides to go to Kyle's house to try to talk to him but he takes things too far and beats up Kyle after losing his temper. This is a serious crime because Kyle is only 13. ** In the same episode, upon realizing how good it feels to bully people, he then starts bullying his family and friends. ** When he realized that he's like his high school bully, Randy Fulcher, he went to see Fulcher to bully him. However, it turns out that when Fulcher was growing up, he was suffering with multiple sclerosis which lead him to be physically disabled. But instead of feeling sorry for Fulcher, Peter attempt to beat up a disabled Fulcher, only to be beaten up by Chris. * In "A Fistful of Meg", he continuously torments Brian with his nude body. He only stops when Brian shaves his fur to reveal his hideous bald appearance, which he uses to scare Peter and convince him to put his clothes back on. * In "The Juice Is Loose", Peter accidentally murdered the fourth Griffin child (who was a baby at the time) by shaking him to make him stop crying. This seems more of a misdeed since Peter didn't mean it. * In "Peter Problems", he kills and eviscerates a beached whale with a forklift, trying to get it back in the ocean. To add insult to injury, he then carefully and gently picks up a seashell with the same forklift and says "You're whalecome" to a horrified crowd. * It is shown in "Fresh Heir"'' that Peter is holding a hairless twin hostage in his storm shed, feeding him garbage. The main plot of the episode involves Peter attempting to marry Chris, who is made the heir of Carter's will. * At the beginning of "''Herpe the Love Sore", he menaces numerous people (including Meg, Stewie, and even Cleveland) with a whip he recieved from the mail which was supposed to go to Quagmire. * In "Meg Stinks!", it was revealed that he pays off his shinenigans by (frequently) robbing a bank. After Meg accidently kills the bank manager, Peter tells her to kill everyone else. * In "He's Bla-ack!", when Lois and Donna had an argument on parenting, the two banned Peter and Cleveland to see each other again. To try to get Lois and Donna to be friends, so Peter and Cleveland can continue their friendship, they performed various, and rather questionable, stunts to bring their wives together. One of them was show Lois and Donna multiple pictures of babies. However, Cleveland questioned why Peter had all these picture of babies in questionable positions, in which a lot of them were taken long before they made this plan. This indicated that Peter may have been a pedophile at one point. After realizing this, Peter burst into tears and admits that he has problems. * In The Simpsons Guy he got into an extremely long and violent fight with Homer Simpson that destroyed much of Springfield and killed several residents. * In "Brian the Closer", Peter desperately tries to get Brian' s old toy rope, to the point when he ties the rope to his car and drives off in an attempt get it away from Brian. This greatly injures Brian, causing him to collide headfirst on a fire hydrant, making him lose all his teeth and break his nose. Peter uncaringly gives Brian the rope back, having grown bored of it. * In "Turkey Guys", Peter, as usual, gets drunk and ends up eating the entire Thanksgiving turkey with Brian. The two head out to find a replacement turkey. Through Peter's stupidity, the two encounter bad luck and misfortune, some of which endangers Brian. When Brian can't take anymore of Peter's stupidity, he yells at him, to which Peter reveals Brian had nothing to do with eating the turkey and he just framed him so he didn't have to take all the blame. He furthered this insult by telling Brian that he's a dog and that he could throw him off a bridge, and unless it hits a person, he's fine. * In "Finders Keepers" he beats an innocent boy to death with a shovel because he thinks he's after the treasure. * In "Lottery Fever" he torments Quamire and Joe for his own amusement after becoming richer than them, he forces them to perform for him while he criticizes them and repeatedly shoots them with a BB gun with one pellet blowing out Joe's eye forcing him to get a glass eye, he tries to justify this behavior by saying that the money caused him to do it. Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Abusers Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Comedic Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Fan Villains Category:Parents Category:Married Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Child Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Singing Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Cheater Category:Con Artists Category:Thief Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Living Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Paternal Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Sitcom villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Thugs Category:Hypocrites Category:Perverts Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tragic Villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Smugglers Category:Pedophiles Category:Hijackers Category:Arsonists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Rapists Category:Criminals Category:Stranglers Category:Drowners Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychics Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Friend of the hero Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Bombers Category:Provoker Category:Karma Houdini Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Delusional Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Copycats Category:God Wannabe Category:Rich Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Fanatics Category:Defilers Category:Graverobbers Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Stalkers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Bikers Category:Poisoner Category:Charismatic villain Category:Barbarian Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Nazis Category:Revived Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Burglars Category:Incestous Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Adulterers Category:Masked Villain Category:Anarchist Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Lawyers Category:Big Bads Category:Trap Master Category:Envious Villains Category:The Simpsons Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Hammerer Category:Insecure Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Trickster Category:Imposters Category:In love villains Category:Cannibals Category:War Criminals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Neutral